


Scary In Pink

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, Humor, Post-War, Professor!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Albus Dumbledore introduces something new to Hogwarts, students dressing up and knocking on Professor's doors for 'trick or treat' Severus wanting no part of it, refuses to answer and must suffer the consequences of not doing so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little humour for Halloween

Severus walked into the Great hall and scowled at the decorations. Every year the meddlesome old coot was adamant on decorating the hall for Halloween. Pumpkins were floating in mid air, there were cobwebs and spiders and bats everywhere. All the students were talking excitedly, some of them dressed up.

Severus stumbled when someone ran past him yelling and cackling brandishing a very large knife, grabbing and shaking the students making some jump and some laugh.

"You had some of them going." Dumbledore called out. The person running in pulled his mask up.

Harry. Of course it was Harry. Severus still found it hard to believe he was now a Professor, he still acted like the students, just a big kid really. Severus allowed himself a small smile as his husband laughed along with some of the students.

Harry pointed at him. "Professor Snape smiling now that is scary." He said making students laugh and his husband scowl.

"You want scary, I will give you scary, Potter." Severus said as he walked between the aisles towards his husband.

"That's Potter-Snape Sevvy."

"Call me that again." He dared, leaning in to Harry's personal space.

Harry smiled. "Sevvy." Making the students around them snicker.

"And again?" The potions master asked.

Before Harry could, Severus waved his wand and Harry grabbed his throat, his mouth opening and closing but no sound.

Severus put a finger behind his ear, tilting his head. "What was that? Didn't quite catch it."

Watching his husband open and close his mouth several more times and making no sound made Severus smirk. "Ah peace at last." He said making Harry scowl.

The Gryffindor made movement with his wand and wrote in the air. _"Silence means I can't scre-"_

"Enough!" Severus said as he got rid of the words and gave his husband his voice back. "Finish that sentence and you truly will scare the students." He said as he made his way up to the head table, Harry following.

"Have you lost what little sense you have left?" Harry heard Severus ask Albus once he sat down. "I refuse to answer."

"What's wrong?" He asked as he helped himself to some toast.

"You are aware of the occasion in the muggle world called 'trick or treat'?" Albus asked.

"Oh yes. Dudley went every year dressed up. I would have love to have gone. Why?"

"Albus is allowing the children to dress up and knock on our doors." Severus answered.

"Oh great. I will have to answer the door to them to see."

"You won't." Severus snapped.

"I am looking forward to it. I have plenty of sweets ready." Albus said.

"I refuse to answer the door." The potions master said.

The Headmaster took his wand out and waved it over the Slytherin before pocketing it.

"What did you do old man?"

"Don't answer the door and you will find out. And Harry when he doesn't please be ready with a camera. We could all do with a laugh."

* * *

That night Harry was reading while sat in an armchair, Severus sat in the other doing some marking when a knock sounded on the door. "Trick or treat!" voices sounded through the door.

Harry looked up at Severus. "Going to answer that?"

"No."

"Remember what Albus said and did? I have my camera ready." He said holding up and waving about a small camera.

"All he did was wave his wand, he didn't do anything, he wouldn't dare."

"Care to risk it?" just as Harry asked a puff of smoke covered Severus, when it cleared Harry burst out laughing. "Oh I love Albus."

"What has he done?" Severus asked looking down and seeing his normal teaching robes.

"There is a mirror over there."

As soon as Severus stood up Harry took picture, scowling Severus headed over to the mirror and his jaw dropped and eyes widened when he saw himself in front of the full length mirror wearing pink tights, ballerina shoes, pink vest finished with a pink tutu which disappeared ten seconds after Severus witnessing it.

"You took a picture?" he said, whirling on his husband.

"Of course. I said I would." Harry answered.

"Give me that camera."

"No."

"Harry. Give. Me .That. Camera." When Harry refused the second time Severus lunged after his husband and ran around the room, jumping over the small table in front of the fire, stepping on the settee and jumping over the back of it and into the kitchen when Severus finally caught up with Harry.

Harry leaned over the table, Severus stood at the back of him, pressed right against him leaning over so far trying to reach the camera in Harry's hand. It was then that the door opened and three students walked in dressed up and froze at the sight of Harry bent over the table, Severus flushed up against him, Harry holding a camera out in front of them. "Um, this isn't what it-"

The students screamed and fled the room. "If that won't scar them for life seeing their nasty potions Professor like this I don't know what will." Severus chuckled, forgetting about the camera, Harry too as he started laughing.

The next morning a picture of Severus what Harry took ended up in the staffroom for all the staff to see who all couldn't hold up with laughing. "Now that is a scary costume." Minerva cackled.

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
